moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Last Exile - Extras
This article contains details of all minor/unnamed character deaths that occur in the anime series Last Exile. Episode 1. First Move * At the start of the episode, the aerial battleship Silvana is being pursued through the Grand Stream by a fleet of Disith battleships. Silvana opens fire, destroying two of the fifteen ships. * A great battle takes place between the aerial fleets of the nations Anatoray and Disith. In the opening seconds of the battle, six Anatoray riflemen are struck down by Disith bullets. The screams of off-screen soldiers indicate that several more were killed also. * After the initial exchange of fire, Mullin Shetland is the only musketeer left alive on the firing deck of the Anatoray flagship. * As the Anatoray and Disith fleets exchange artillery fire, a Disith battleship is blasted in half and sinks beneath the clouds. * The Anatoray fleet appears to have won the battle, but one of their battleships is suddenly sunk by a barrage of fire from above. Evidently, the Disith sent in another fleet to attack without the approval of the Guild. Episode 2. Luft Vanship * One soldier on the bridge of the Anatoray flagship Claimh Solais is seen lying face down on the deck, indicating he is dead. * Another of the Mad-thane fleet's ships is sunk by by a surprise attack from a second Disith fleet. * The Silvana suddenly arrives to aid the Mad-thane fleet in their retreat. A red vanship fighter flies through a gap between the rear and port halves of a Disith ship, dropping a payload of explosives that sink the ship. * Two Disith ships are destroyed by Silvana's artillery fire. Episode 3. Transpose * Gita Rjuna - Navigator for vanship pilot Ralf Wednesday. As she and Ralf were on their way to deliver Alvis Hamilton to the Silvana, they were attacked by a Guild Starfish fighter. Gita was killed and Ralf was seriously injured. Episode 4. Zugzwang * The Guild Starfish is about to seize Al and kill Claus, but suddenly Alex Row appears and fires a weapon at the Starfish that penetrates its hull and kills the Guild pilot. Episode 6. Arbiter Attack * The Silvana comes under attack from fifteen Guild Starfish. In the first minute of the battle, one Starfish is shot down by a Silvana vanship fighter. * A Guild Starfish boards the Silvana and corners Claus, Lavie and Al in the hangar, but Godwin leaps on top of the intruding mech and shoots its "head" with a shoulder-mounted cannon, killing the pilot within. * Claus decides he wants to take part in the battle and is allowed to take one of the Silvana's vanships. Another Guild fighter enters the hangar and Claus unloads his entire ammo box into the attacking Starfish. Episode 8. Takeback * After being insulted by Alex Row, Captain Charles Knowles challenges Row to a duel of ships. After a cowardly attempt at firing on the Silvana from behind, Knowles and the Goliath ''are swiftly sunk by the ''Silvana's jet-propelled shell launchers. Episode 10. Swindle * After the auction for the Exile fragment, Alex is confronted by Duke Knowles who is seeking revenge for death of his son (see Takeback). At the stroke of midnight, a blackout occurs which was orchestrated by the Silvana crew. At that moment, Alex shoots the masked assassins accompanying Knowles and escapes. Episode 12. Discovered Attack * The battleships Georgius and Sebastianus are destroyed in battle against the Silvana. Over 800 crew were on each ship. Episode 13. Isolated Pawn * Throughout the series, the nation of Disith has been waging war against Anatoray in order to seize its land since Disith itself is frozen and mostly uninhabitable. In this episode, a fleet of Disith migration capsules are launched across the Grand Stream toward Anatoray which Claus and Tatiana (having been stranded in the desert after the Silvana's battle against the Urbanus in the previous episode) discover. It appears that none of the immigrants survived the transit as they only find one young Disith soldier firing her rifle into the air in grief. Episode 14. Etude Lavie * At the end of the episode, after Claus and Tatiana return to the Silvana, they inform the others that Norkia, Claus and Lavie's hometown, has been conquered by the Disith. Episode 16. Breakthrough * Sophia - now revealed to be the daughter of the Emperor of Anatoray - returns home and urges her father to begin diplomatic negotiations with the remnants of the Disith. The Emperor states that he already put a Disith ambassador to death shortly before Sophia had returned and refuses to negotiate. * At night, the Anatoray capital falls under attack by the remaining Disith fleet and suffers heavy bombardment. * Three Anatoray soldiers are killed by Disith shells as the Disith land their troops. Another musketeer is shot and two more corpses are seen lying on the ground. * Dunya Scheer, the Disith soldier last seen in "Isolated Pawn", steps off of her ship to find the ground before her completely covered with the bodies of Disith and Anatoray troops. * Imprisoned in the Imperial Palace's highest tower, Sophia looks out of the window to find the capital in chaos. A dead musketeer is slumped over a battlement wall and several soldiers and a horse are seen lying dead in the street. * The Scolopendra Cannon shoots down a Disith battleship in one shot. Episode 17. Making Material * The Urbanus launches torpedoes at the Scolopendra Cannon, destroying it and killing at least three soldiers who were manning it, including General Vitellius Glamis. Episode 20. Grand Stream * The Silvana finds the ancient vessel Exile within the Grand Stream and deploy vanships to attach anchor cables to its outer shell. One vanship is destroyed by a large mechanical tentacle that is part of Exile's defence system. Episode 21. Rook Dio * The Guild board the Silvana and go about capturing the crew. The mechanic crew are held down in the hangar but are protected by an unseen gunman who shoots a Guild operative. The gunman is later revealed to be Alex. * Maestro Delphine enters the hangar along with Claus, Al and Dio. Alex is waiting for them and shoots three of Delphine's bodyguards when they step out of the elevator. Episode 22. Queen Delphine * Captured by the Guild, Claus and Al are forced to watch the Guild's Rite of the Covenant. Delphine has brainwashed Dio and has him participate in the ceremony: a fight to the death against many other chosen Guild youths to determine who will become the next Maestro. As a contender reaches for the ceremonial sword in the centre of the arena, Dio stabs him in the back. * To Dio's right, another contender is killed after being stabbed in the chest. * Dio kills two more contenders, smiling as their blood spills. * Two Guild battleships are destroyed as they approach Exile, torn apart by its tendrils. * The Rite of the Covenant ends with Dio as the last one standing. He takes the sword at the centre of the arena, holding it up high and smiling while the other thirteen contenders lie dead at his feet. Episode 23. Castling Lucciola * As the united Anatoray-Disith fleet commences the operation to capture Exile, Mullen's musketeer group board a Guild warship. One Anatoray soldier and three Guild soldiers are killed in the opening crossfire. * An Anatoray ship is sunk when the Guild recall its Claudia Unit. * A Disith battleship is sunk when its Claudia Unit is recalled. Episode 24. Sealed Move * Three Anatoray warships are destroyed after colliding with the lower section of the Guild Fortress which is plummeting out of the clouds. * The Anatoray-Disith allied fleet launches its attack against the Guild. As the battle commences, five allied warships are destroyed by the Guild ships' energy weapons. * A swarm of allied vanships launch a bombing run against a Guild warship. Two vanships are shot down. * As a vanship squadron bombs the interior of a Guild warship, one vanship is engulfed by the ensuing explosion. * A large number of Guild ships are destroyed by the vanship bombers. Episode 25. Quiet Move * Two Guild warships are ensnared by Exile's tendrils and torn apart. * Five Alliance ships are destroyed by Exile. * The Urbanus' sister ship Eustatius is torn apart by Exile. * Two Guild Starfish attack Claus and Tatiana on their way to the Silvana. ''Claus destroys one of the Starfish by dropping his fighter's spare fuel tanks and shooting them as the Starfish draws near. The fuel tanks explode and the Starfish is caught in the explosion. * The second Starfish is shot down by Walker's cannons. Episode 26. Resign * Two Alliance ships and one Guild ship are torn apart by ''Exile's tentacles. * Three Alliance ships are destroyed by Guild cannon fire. * According to a Silvana deck officer's report, 25% of the Alliance fleet has been destroyed within the first two minutes of battle. * Delphine laughs as she watches her fleet destroy another Alliance ship. * The Silvana launches a final attack run against Maestro Delphine and destroys her flagship. Category:TV Deaths Category:Anime Deaths Category:Extras Category:Last Exile